


The End

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Drabble, Other, Proceed with caution, the end of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: It’s the end. This is how Dean deals with it.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> I’m watching old con videos, waiting for the VanCon J2 panel to be posted on YouTube, and in one of them Jensen told the story about his dream of how SPN might end. This just came out. Seeing as I’ve had huge problems writing lately, I’ll take it as a good sign. Maybe I’m getting better.

The sun hung low in the sky, bathing the fields surrounding the crossroads in a golden glow. The Impala sat in the middle of the empty road, a single black spot amid the Kansas grain fields. Dean leaned against the driver's side door, legs crossed at the ankles, arms across his chest, his head bowed as if studying the dusty ground beneath him.

A low hanging dust cloud to the east preceded the low rumble of an engine, making Dean look up from his contemplation. When the motorcycle came to a halt in front of him, he pushed off from the car and approached the figure dismounting the bike. His right hand dipped into his jean pocket and pulled out the car keys. He weighed them in his hand for a moment before holding them out to the stranger, dropping them in the outstretched hand.

Dean turned and walked around the car, his fingers trailing in the dust that covered the black paint. On the far side, he paused with his palm flat against the passenger side window and blinked rapidly for a moment.

Completing the circuit around the car, he gave the stranger a slight nod, then watched them get into the Impala. The familiar rumble of the engine coming to life caused a sudden ache in his chest and he suddenly had trouble breathing. As he watched the car that had been his single constant all his life disappear down the road, he gasped a labored breath. A cloud of dust, colored gold by the setting sun, hid her from his sight before the sound of the engine faded away in the distance.

With a shaky breath, Dean turned to face the motorcycle. The sight of the single seat hit him hard and he paused, eyes closed, before he was able to climb on. Strapping the helmet on, he turned the key, the engine rumbling to life between his legs. He kicked off, the bike slowly picking up speed on the gravel road, carrying Dean away from all the familiar places. The memories though, they would stay with him forever.


End file.
